Never Judge an Ice Berg
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: what would happen if Len purposely left his phone


Title: Don't judge the Ice Berg

One shot

By: YourBuddyBj-Z

Anime: La Corda d' Oro

Characters: Len and Kahoko

Rated T for language

Genre: Romance and Humor

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: May I say that I do not own this Anime, and also either the characters, although I own some characters that you might not recognize and I'm proud to say that I own the story plot. If you are kind enough, please be frank and leave on the reviews on what you think of this fanfiction also may I ask if anyone interested to be my BETA reader and also to check my grammar due to my busy life as a graduate student please pardon me. And you can contact me at: yourbuddybj at figure gmail dot com.

THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

~One Shot~

One fine morning at Seiso, where the Class 2-A in the Music department are loitering around their room having no classes

"HAHA! Man your girlfriend is hot!" said by one of the male students

"I know, and guess what, she's D cup" the other boosted

"yo, I think older women like Orihime Sensei is waaaay hotter!" suggested by the other

"I guess you're right, but I like those experienced women. They're fun to play with" the other smugly suggested

While the boys are having their so called "Manly Talk" there's one azure haired lad who remained quiet and kept on looking and typing on his iPhone

"yo, I bet Tsukimori is still innocent in this talks" teased by the other

"nope, I think he's still virgin" the other gave another tease

"I bet he's gay, he's not interested on women…" the other insulted while poor Len choose to ignore

"come to think of it, he doesn't even have any female friends…" said the other

"you know, it's not proper to talk on someone behind their backs, literally" as Tsukimori glared at them making them shiver

Hiroto and Kira came in their classroom "Tsukimori, we need to talk to you at the office" Director Kira announced

As Tsukimori stood up, he followed the two older men

His male classmates stayed silent when one interrupted them "yo! He left is phone!" as the other looked at it

"just leave it there, there's nothing interesting in his life" said by the guy who insulted Tsukimori as gay

"guess so…" so they left it alone

Suddenly his phone vibrated and everyone's attention turned to it, they found the senders ID with the name of MOO the guys suddenly got curious and pressed the open button

Surprisingly it doesn't have any pass codes unlike them "this guy is inexperienced" insulted by the guy who said Tsukimori is still a virgin

After they opened it they read the messages

[hey, Blue? Mom and sis aren't gonna be home for a week, I asked mom if you could stay with me] MOO

[I like the plan, I would love to stay with you and we're both alone *insert smirking imoji]

[you really are naughty *insert blushing imoji*] MOO

[well, I'm a guy after all, although it's a surprise you're not yet pregnant…] he joked

[mou! Blue, stop that! *blushing Emoji*] MOO

[haha, sorry but I'll be looking forward on our alone time]

[you really are naughty Len] said by MOO's last message

As they finished reading it the male population of Len's class blushed and paled, as one of the boys returned the phone to home they saw Len's wall paper and the lady's face was very well known though out the whole Seiso and she was also very popular with the boys

Len was sitting on the white sandy beach only his board shorts on, aviator sunglasses and fedora hat, the popular girl was sitting between his legs sideways while she was holding a monopod on her right hand while her left was draped around Len's neck both are making out in the picture

What caught them shocked was Len's other hand was copping her bosom "t-that, lucky b*stard!" burst by the other guy

"Hi-Hino San!" they all looked at Hino who was wearing a very thin white bikini which was matching Len's white board shorts the guys are drooling at the sexy sight

"oi Nakamura, open his gallery!" ordered by the other guy who was fuming mad

"okay, wait…" as Nakamura opened the gallery they found tons of photos but what caught them was one picture where Hino was only covered by only a comforter she was lying on her stomach pressing those bosoms while Len is on top of her back also naked both kissing Hino holding the phone on her other hand

The boys are now fuming mad at a certain azure haired lad, as the door opens they all looked at him with angry faces, he on the other hand has a smug smirk plastered on his face

"can I have my phone back now? I need to pick her up. And Nikota san, I might be 'more' experienced than you are" as he snatched his phone, took his things and stopped by the door

"Sasagi san, for the record my fiancé is E cup" as he left with a smirk

"new life lesson, never judge an ice berg" said by Sasagi who's mouth was left hanging

~END~

* * *

A/N: don't judge, I had to make this *runs* please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
